El recuerdo de un baile
by ReeevertW
Summary: Una noche, una decepción, una declaración y ¿un corazón roto? o tal vez dos


**Disclaimer: Corazon de melon es propiedad de ChiNoMiko, solo la trama es mia.**

Todo el lugar estaba decorado como el bosque de un cuento de hadas, logro ver junto a la mesa con ponche a Rosalya que estaba junto con Leigh, su novio, por primera vez juntos en un baile escolar.

Se sintió incomoda, se aliso el vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y suspiro. Se dispuso a entrar para hablar con su amiga, pero una mano la detuvo, suspiro y se dio vuelta para ver a un pelirrojo con el seño fruncido, ella lo miro por un momento y libero su brazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el con el seño fruncido.

-Esperando a que termine esta absurda conversación para poder entrar ¿No es obvio?- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que no había lagrimas.

-Dijiste que no vendrías- Le recrimino él.

-No, yo dije que no vendría contigo, ¿Se te olvido Castiel? Terminamos- Ella se dio vuelta para dirigirse donde Rosalya, Leigh y lysandro la esperaban.

-Dame una razón para que lo nuestro termine-

Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, él no le debió haber dicho eso.

-¿Te doy una razón? ¿De verdad? Que tal el que te encontré besando a Debrah en la puerta de mi casa- Para ese entonces la mitad de la gente la miraba.

Lysandro se acerco a ella cuando se dio cuenta del rostro de su amigo.

-¿Algo anda mal chicos?- Pregunto lo más calmado que pudo en la situación.

-No pasa nada Lysandro ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Rosa?- Pregunto con un toque de suplica en su voz.

-Claro, ¿Te quedas Castiel?-

No, debo hablar con Debrah- Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la salida-Lysandro- Lo llamo para que se acercara, el lo hizo- Cuídala, no merece que la hagan sufrir- Le pidió a su amigo.

-Nunca hare algo que la lastime- Declaro.

Castiel se fue sin decir nada más y el chico de mirada bi-color se acerco a la chica de la llevaba enamorado desde que la conoció.

Ella le sonrió y dirigieron al área de bebidas donde Rosalya los esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Lysandro ¿Por qué no invitas a Sucrettea bailar?-

Él solamente tomo su mano y la guio a la pista de baile, un sonrojo cruzo la cara de la joven. Él sonrió para sus adentros, pero luego recordó que ella también era quien lo había llevado a sufrir cuando la veía junto a su, ahora, ex novio.

-¿Lysandro?- La voz de la oji-violeta hizo que se olvidara de los pensamientos que lo estaban entristeciendo.

-¿Si?- contesto solo para saber porque sus mejillas se volvían a teñir de rojo.

-Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no te has alejado de mi?- El de la mirada bi-color se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me tendría que aleja? No has hecho nada que me haga tener la mas mínima intención de alejarme- Dijo con voz firme mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Porque desde que llegue al instituto todo ha salido mal, el concierto casi se arruina por mi torpeza, Castiel se enoja más seguido y si no fuera por mi nunca nos hubiéramos quedado encerrados por todo el día sábado en el instituto- Finalizo ella, mientras intentaba no pisar a su acompañante.

-¿Estas bromeando? El concierto no hubiera sido nada sin ti, tu ayudaste mas que nosotros mismos- Termino de hablar justo cuando acabo la canción.

-Pero Lysandro soy la persona mas torpe que conozco.

-No me sorprendería que si hiciéramos equipo en algún deporte te llegara alguna pelota que sea golpeada por mi- Declaro ella mientras se dirigía a la zona de bebidas.

-Entonces, mi querida Sucrette, no conoces a muchas personas, porque no eres la más torpe-

Se quedaron charlando por unos minutos hasta que el chico de cabellos color plata sintió que era el momento de sacarse un peso de encima.

-Sucrette, ¿Me acompañas al balcón? Por favor- Pregunto en un murmullo.

-Claro Lysandro, me hará bien salir un pico-

Caminaron a través de la gente hasta llegar al lugar, que se encontraba vacío, él repaso todo lo que diría, pero por primera vez en su vida no encontraba palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Vio su sonrisa y solo pensó en dos palabras…

-Te quiero- Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta dos segundos después de que las palabras abandonaran su boca. Decidió seguir con su declaración al ver la cara de la chica que estaba entre el asombro y la confusión- Te quiero como algo más que amigos, me atrevería a decir que esto es amor, si, estoy enamorado de ti y si no fuera por que eras la novia de Castie, mi mejor amigo, te lo hubiera dicho de mil formas- Finalizo sintiendo que sus hombros se liberaban de un peso.

-Lys, yo te quiero mucho, pero te tendré que decir que no es el mismo sentimiento, te quiero, como amigo, no puedo pensar en ti como algo mas- Ella tenía la cabeza gacha para evitar la mirada de tristeza de quien, hasta ese entonces, era su mejor amigo.

-Tenía ese presentimiento- Contesto con una sonrisa triste mientras escuchaba algo romperse en su interior- Además, yo solo quería que lo supieras, no me gustaría obligarte a nada-

La tomo de las manos para luego atraerla a su cuerpo en un abrazo tierno, que decía con cada segundo que era una despedida.

-Lo siento mucho, me gustaría corresponderte, pero no puedo- Susurro ella tan bajo que solo él la pudo escuchar.

Cuando se separaron él le sonrió, luego miro la puerta que daba el salón de baile para decirle:

-No sé porque, pero no olvidare este día-

Ella sonrió ante esas palabras para verlo irse entre la multitud de estudiantes que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que paso ni de cómo esa amistad ya no sería la misma.

** Fin**

**Notas de autora:**

**espero que hubieran disfrutado leyendo este fic que va con todo mi amor dedicado a mi amiga Emily por su cumpleaños (hace un mes). Yo me quedare por aquí esperando sus reviews.**


End file.
